Differant Kinds of Power
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: My first shot at writting a StargateEnterprise Xover. Please rr! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

"Different Kinds of Fire Power"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Star Trek: Enterprise. I own Sarah Turner and the plot.

Spoiler: The Lost City part 1 and 2 of Stargate. None I can think of for Enterprise.

(A/N: This is my own take on the final defeat of Anubis. Not that I didn't enjoy The Lost City part 1 and 2. But, I've always wanted to write something like this. It's season 2, right before the Xindi attack, of Enterprise. Please read and review!)

Ch. 1

****

(2004, SGC, Dr. Elizabeth Weir's Office)

Lt. Colonel Sarah Turner knocked on the door of the Office. 

She heard an exhausted woman's voice, "Come in,"

Sarah entered, semi-cautiously. She saw Dr. Weir at her laptop, with her head in her hands. Colonel Turner sat down, sitting across from the doctor.

"You wanted to see me, Doctor?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," she paused and then continued, "I have read your personnel file extensively, Colonel. I understand that you are very special."

"We're called Mutant's," Sarah interrupted.

"Anubis will be here in less then two days," Dr. Weir went on. "And we're running out of options."

"I've noticed," she commented.

"Yes, well, do you mind explaining your ability to me in simpler terms, please?" she asked.

"Sure," she said. "I fall under the category of rare mutants. I'm the only mutant with my ability. I'm a Phyonic Molecular. Basically, doctor, I'm a human time machine, in a way." she then added a second later, "Although, I have never tried traveling into the future before."

Elizabeth gasped.

"I'm also a Telepath," Sarah said calmly.

"Could you please don't do that?" Weir asked.

"Sorry, I'll try not too," she said. "That particular power is hard to control sometimes,"

"I understand, Colonel," she said. "Are you willing to go to the future to save earth?"

"Of course," Sarah said. "But, I still want you to continue the mission that SG-1 is on, to look for the Lost City."

"What are you going to do then?" Weir asked.

"I'm gonna bring some extra fire power," she told her, thinking.

"What are you thinking, Colonel?" Dr. Weir asked.

"I'm thinking that I could jump to the future 150 or so and ask for help. I'm sure by then earth would have some advanced technology that we could use. And I'll bring them back to this timeline and when Anubis is out of our hair I'll send them back," Sarah explained.

"Fine, I'll authorize you to go to the future, God knows we could use all the help we could get," she said.

Sarah stood up.

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes, Doctor," she said.

"I shall see you then," Weir told her before Sarah left.

****

(SGC, Colonel Turner's Office)

Sarah swiveled in her chair as she turned on her computer. She swiftly dialed a number on her conference caller.

"Sarah!" The bald headed man greeted his niece. "How are tings?"

"Hello, Uncle," she greeted him. "Things are complicated here. That's the reason I'm calling actually."

"What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Someone is threatening to destroy earth and we have no means to stop him, except for one," she told him. "I need to know whether or not if I could go into the future."

"Who is threatening to destroy earth?" he asked.

"That's classified, Uncle X," she said.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, I believe that you can. Your powers have grown to that extent. I suppose you could always wipe the people you meet in the future of their memories of your arrival when you're done," Xavier said.

"Thank you, Uncle. That's all I wanted to know," Sarah said. "Tell everyone at the Manor I said hello."

"I will," he said. "Good bye and good luck."

"I'm gonna need it. Bye Uncle."

With that she turned off the computer and looked at her watch. She barely had enough time to test her new ability. Sarah clasped her hands together. She then slowly separated them, revealing a swirling, shimmering blue ball of mist. She let go of the ball and it floated in front of her, bobbing up and down.

She looked into the shimmering ball and saw a picture form. It looked like an earth based spaceship. It looked nothing like the Prometheus. She was defiantly looking at the future. The mist evaporated after a moment.

Sarah then headed for the 'Gate Room, where she was supposed to meet Dr. Weir and say good bye to SG-1.

****

(SGC, 'Gate Room)

Dr. Weir and Colonel Turner stood at the base of the ramp that led to the Stargate. The 'Gate shimmered as people stepped through the Stargate where a cargo ship was waiting. 

"Good luck, SG-1," Weir said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with the fire power," Sarah told them.

"We'll be waiting," Sam said.

"Good luck," Sarah said as SG-1 walked up the ramp and stepped through the Stargate.

"Are you ready, Colonel?" Weir turned and asked Sarah.

She nodded. Sarah clasped her hands together. She then slowly separated them, revealing a swirling, shimmering blue ball of mist. She let go of the ball and it floated in front of her, bobbing up and down in the middle of the 'gate Room.

"It looks like it's the future," Weir observed, looking at the picture that was displayed in front of them.

"By the looks of the weapons it's at least 150 years into the future," Sarah said. "Well, here it goes."

"Good luck," Weir said before Sarah stepped through the blue mist.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Different Kinds of Fire Power"

Ch. 2

****

(2150, Enterprise, Bridge)

Once Sarah entered the blue mist, she landed right in the middle of the Bridge of Enterprise. She glanced around. Lt. Reed had immediately dispatched a Security team and they all pointed their weapons at her. Captain Archer stood up and faced her, alarmed. The other people on the Bridge simply looked at her startled.

"Whoa! Hey, easy there, fellas!" Sarah said to the Security Team.

She raised her arms up.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded.

"Lt. Colonel Sarah Turner of the United Stares Air Force, earth," she said. "I'm from the year 2004. I need your help."

"With what?" Archer asked.

"Saving earth," she said. "Please, Captain. We don't have a lot of time. Earth doesn't have a lot of time."

"I'll listen to you. But, I won't guarantee I'll help," he informed her. He then turned to the Security Team, "Ease off." she turned back to Sarah, "I'm Captain Johnathan Archer."

Sarah put her hands down and sighed with relief.

"What year is it?" Sarah asked, still looking around.

"It's the year 2150," he said. "How did you get here? Archer asked.

"I'm a mutant. I've only been able to go back in time. This is my first time traveling to the future." she told him, still in shock.

"A mutant?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "All I ask is to hear me out. I'm not forcing you to do this. But, I must stress that there isn't much time left."

"Of course," he raised his hand a guided to his Ready Room. "Let's talk in private."

Sarah followed with eyes still on her. The door slid shut behind her when she was in the small room.

"What kind of help do you need?" Archer asked. "It must be important if you're willing to travel to the future."

"Earth is being attacked by a Goa'uld called Anubis," she began.

"Goa'uld?"

"Yeah. If you haven't heard of them, then I'm hoping we got rid of them a while ago," Sarah said. "They're very powerful and this one, Anubis, is even more powerful because he has the memory of the Ancients and their technology."

"Who are the Ancients?" he asked.

"You don't know who the Ancients are?" she asked him, startled.

He simply shook his head.

"The original builders of the Stargates," Sarah informed him.

His face went blank. 

"It's a big, round, metal ring. It's about 3 stories tall and transports you across the galaxy," looking at the blank expression on the Captains face she said. "Never mind. "I don't think that's important right now." she continued, "Anubis is planning on attacking earth in less than 24 hours."

"What is it that you want me to do?" Archer asked.

"I need you and your ship to come back with me to help fend off Anubis' forces so that we have enough time to get an even more powerful weapon to finally get ride of Anubis once and for all," Colonel Turner explained. 

"So, all you really want us to do is buy us some time and help fight back Anubis," he said.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm gonna need to think about this, Colonel," he said.

"I understand, Captain. But, I don't have much time," she said.

Archer nodded, "In the mean time, I'll have my Security Officer give you a tour of the ship."

"Thank you Captain," she said.

Archer led the way back to the Bridge and ordered Malcolm to give her a tour. He reluctantly followed orders.

****

(Enterprise, Engineering)

"And this is Engineering," Malcolm said as the two stepped into the large room.

"Wow!" she gasped, looking at the huge Warp Engine and then said under her breath so that no one could here, "To bad Major Carter isn't here to see this. She'd have a field day."

"It's definitely amazin'" Trip came walking up. "Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker the third." he introduced himself and shook her hand. "Call me Trip."

"Lt. Colonel Sarah Turner," she said. "I hope you realize how lucky you are, Trip."

"I remind myself every damn day," he grinned. "So, what brings you down here?"

"The Captain has ordered me to take the Lt. Colonel for a tour," Malcolm informed him.

"You don't have to call me by my rank only, you know. I've told you to call me Sarah," she said to Reed.

"I know," he said in a non so polite way.

"Okay, I know that you don't trust me. And I don't expect you to believe my story. But there's something else that bothers you about me, isn't there?" Sarah asked.

"I simply don't trust you," Reed said.

"I understand," she said. "But, you should keep an open mind about anything and everything out here in space. No matter how illogical things may be."

"Oh, I assure you Colonel, I keep an open mind on just about everything out here," he said.

"Maybe you should relax a little bit Lt.," Sarah said. "After all, you guys are explorers, not part of the Military."

"Well, the Captain and I definitely have our different point of views on that subject," Malcolm told her.

Sarah glanced over to Trip.

"Is he always this up tight or is he like this cause I'm here?" she asked.

"It's his job to be this up tight," Trip told her, grinning, mischievously from ear to ear.

Malcolm glared at him, while Sarah laughed.

"I'm sorry Commander, we're distracting you from your duties," Malcolm said.

"Not at all, Malcolm," Trip said. "I was just getting off duty now," he turned to Sarah. "I don't know about you, but I'm starvin'. Why don't we go to the Mess Hall and grab a bite."

"I'd like that very much, Trip," Sarah said.

Trip and Sarah headed out of Engineering. Trip yelled from over his shoulder, "Ya comin'?"

"Why not," Malcolm mumbled as he walked behind the two.

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Different Kinds of Fire Power"

Ch. 3

****

(2150, Enterprise, Captain's Quarter's)

Archer paced back and forth. T'Pol stood, with her arms behind her back. Captain Archer didn't like the current situation. He glanced over to the Sub-Commander.

"What do you think?" he asked, finally stopping.

"The Vulcan science directory has proven that time travel is impossible," she supplied. "I recall you experiencing time travel on one occasion."

"And I recall, you were rather hard to convince," he said.

"I am still not entirely convinced," T'Pol said. "But, we can not ignore her claim that Earth will be attacked in several hours." she then asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

"I need to know if she's telling the truth," Archer said. "I need to know if I can trust her."

"Where is Colonel Turner now?" she asked.

"Malcolm is giving her a quick tour of the ship," he said.

"Captain . . ." she warned.

"I know," Archer said. "I advised him not to give out anything."

Trip's voice suddenly was heard through the comm.

"Commander Tucker to Captain Archer,"

Archer went over to the comm and spoke into it.

"What is it, Trip?"

"It's Colonel Turner, Cap'n," he said. "She just passed out."

"Meet me in Sick Bay," Archer ordered.

"Aye, sir," 

Archer released the button on the comm and headed for Sick Bay with T'Pol closely behind.

****

(Sick Bay)

"What happened?" Archer asked when he arrived.

"Malcolm, Sarah and I were on our way to the Mess Hall when she collapsed," Trip explained.

Captain Archer glanced at Dr. Phlox, who had just completed a full body scan.

"Phlox?" he asked.

"She passed out from severe exhaustion," Phlox told them. "Her Brain waves are extremely fascinating."

Sarah woke up and sat up.

"I bet you say that to all of the women, Doctor," she said.

Trip smirked. T'Pol and Malcolm went over to the screen that showed Sarah's scans. Phlox went over to Sarah.

"I must insist hat you rest, Colonel," he said, trying to make her lie back down.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. Sarah glanced over to Captain Archer. "Have you come to a decision, Captain?"

"Before I do, I want to make sure that I can trust you," Archer told her.

"How are you planning on doing that?" she asked, standing up.

"Captain, it appears that we've come across someone like Colonel Turner before," Malcolm interrupted.

"Who?" Trip and Sarah said at the same time.

"The Suliban that attacked us when we first set out. The one that kidnapped Klaang," Malcolm explained.

"You're a mutant, aren't you?" Archer asked Sarah.

"Yes," she said. "I'm a Phyonic Molecular. The reason that my brain waves are so uncommon is because I require more brain activity to go through time. Once I have the time in date in which to travel, I then open a wormhole through time and space."

Everyone in the room shared glances at one another.

"Show us," Archer said simply.

"Okay," 

She nodded. Sarah clasped her hands together. She then slowly separated them, revealing a swirling, shimmering blue ball of mist. She let go of the ball and it floated in front of her, bobbing up and down in the middle of Sick Bay.

An image slowly appeared. It was president Hayes and a holographic image of Anubis.

(The lights flicker and dim, and then Anubis appears, standing in front of the desk. Everyone scrambles out of their seats to get out of his way. Security men burst in and fire at Anubis, but the bullets pass straight through him.) 

"Hold your fire! It's a hologram," Maynard commanded.

"I AM ANUBIS,"

(President Hayes walks towards him.) 

"You've got to be kidding!" Hayes asked.

"YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THIS WORLD" Anubis asked.

"Henry Hayes, President of the United States of America, one nation among many," he said.

"NO MORE. BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD," Anubis commanded. 

"I don't think so! However, I am willing to discuss your surrender," Hayes laughed. 

"IF YOU POSSESSED WEAPONS MATCHING MINE, YOU WOULD HAVE USED THEM." Anubis said. 

"Don't let the suit fool you, fella. We're gonna fight you." he told Anubis. 

"YOU BRING DESTRUCTION UPON YOURSELVES." 

"Never going to happen." Hayes said, pointedly. 

(Anubis' hologram disappears. The lights come back on. Hayes turns round to the others.) 

"Too much?" he asked the others. 

Above Earth, the rest of Anubis' fleet arrives from hyperspace. There are a LOT of ships, including one which is a whole lot bigger than the Motherships. 

"Crap," Sarah breathed.

The blue mist subsided. Everyone glances over to Sarah, the to Archer. Captain Archer still isn't convinced. Colonel Turner looks at Archer desperately.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Update and Thanks

Okay, I normally don't do this. But, I thought I should.

For those of you who have been reading this story from the beginning and have been writing me reviews, I thank you. BUT, I suggest that you guys just wait till the end. I realize that you want to help me out. But, you guys need to understand, that I figured out all of this stuff way before I started writing. As I write these chapters, and you read them, I understand that you want to help fix any problems. But, I already have ways in fixing them. So, just be patient.

Keep reviewing!!

I will have Ch. 4 up by Saturday or Sunday. It's about half way done. I think you'll enjoy this chapter a lot. It has about a page of exposition though. But, it needs to be done.

Thanks again for the reviews,

SpacemonkeyJackson


	5. Ch4

"Different Kinds of Fire Power"

Ch. 4

(A/N: Okay, so I'm two or three days late then what I said it would be done. But, the weekend got busy. Enjoy!!!)

****

(2150, Enterprise, Captain's Mess)

Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and Lt. Colonel Turner sat in the Captain's mess. Sarah's head pounded and she started to get dark circles under her eyes. Dr. Phlox has insisted that she gets some rest. But, how could she rest when Earth was in danger?

"What do you want to know?" Sarah Turner asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Tell me more about Stargate Command," Archer said.

"Okay," she said. "The device itself was discovered in Egypt in 1928 where it lay buried for several thousand years. In 1945, a team of scientists hoping to find a military application for the device successfully established a stable wormhole by a process of random dialing. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident, which they were unable to repeat. The Gate remained inactive, until 8 years ago when Dr Daniel Jackson joined the programme. Dr Jackson successfully deciphered the symbols on the Gate allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, we have visited literally hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored," she paused as she took a bite of chicken.

"Why haven't we heard of Stargate Command?" Trip asked.

"My guess is that all of the information that has anything to do with the SGC was destroyed and something happened to the Stargate its self," Sarah said.

"If the Programme was so secret, then why are you telling us this?" T'Pol asked.

"You want to know if you could trust me. How can you do that if I don't tell you everything?" she asked rhetorically.

Trip nodded. That answer seemed to be reasonable to him. Even Archer liked the answer.

"Okay, let's say that I believe you and we'll help," Archer began. "How can you be sure that Enterprise will even last five minutes against Anubis' forces?"

"I can't be sure. But, five minutes is all we need. Like I said before, all I need is for Enterprise to keep Anubis away from SG-1 and stall for time. Even if it is only five minutes," Sarah told him. She saw Archer looking a little worried. Sarah knew what he was thinking. "As soon as there is any danger I'll send you back here." She then grinned, "Besides your unexpected arrival would probably throw Anubis just a little off track."

"That would seem the logical thing to do," T'Pol said. "If Enterprise was destroyed in your present, then that would harm the timeline,"

Colonel Turner nodded.

"How did your powers come about?" Trip asked.

"Well, I was born with them, actually," she said.

The three exchanged glances. Sarah cleared her throat to break the tension.

"So, is there anything else that you'd like to know?" she said.

Archer glanced around at the other two.

"I think that's about it," he said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Cap'n. I must get some sleep before my shift," Trip stood up and gave a quick, polite bow to Sarah and T'Pol.

T'Pol bowed back at him.

"Good night, Trip," Colonel Turner and Captain Archer said in unison as Trip left.

Sarah then looked at Archer.

"Captain, my we talk in private, please?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded and looked over to T'Pol.

"I must get back to my duties, Captain," T'Pol got up gracefully and left.

"What is it?" he then asked Sarah.

"Well, I have another power that I use. It's sorta like a countermeasure for my time traveling power. When I leave I erase all the memory of me from people's minds," she told him. "I thought that I should tell you. Once you go back through the wormhole, back to you own time, I will erase you and you crews memories. As well as the people in my own time period."

"Thank you for being so honest," Archer paused then said, "I think I've made my decision."

"What is it?" she asked.

"We'll help you,"

Sarah sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Captain," she said.

"Certainly," Archer said. "I want you to take a nap. I need you sharp and we can't risk any mistakes."

Colonel Turner nodded. She couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, sir,"

"As soon as you're rested, we need to think of a plan of attack," he said.

She nodded and left for Sick Bay.

****

(2150, Enterprise, The Bridge)

Once as Sarah had a quick nap in one of the Sick Bay beds, she met Archer and the rest of the Senior Officers in the Ready Room. As soon as they got their plans ready, They went to the Bridge.

Sarah conjured up the familiar blue mist. She directed it to the outside of the ship, into space. The mist expanded. Colonel Turner looked at Archer, who nodded and ordered:

"Take her in, Travis. Nice and slow,"

"Aye, sir,"

Enterprise slowly entered the blue mist and within minutes the doorway swallowed, leaving the space empty once more.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I'm a little stuck on the 5th chapter. So, you're going to have to be patient on the next chapter. Reviews are welcome!)


	6. Ch5

"Different Kinds of Fire Power"

Ch. 5

(A/N: Okay, so I'm two or three days late then what I said it would be done. But, the weekend got busy. Enjoy!!!)

****

(2004, Prometheus, Bridge)

"We're taking dents to the outer hull," a female officer announced.

"All remaining X302's have expended their ordinates," Davis said.

"We can't take them back aboard. They'll have to divert to McMurdo," Hammond ordered.

"We need to break off an recharge shields," Kirkland suggests.

"Hold your position," Hammond said.

"An unidentified ship just entered earths orbit," Davis announced.

"The ship is hailing us, sir," The female said.

"Open a channel," Hammond ordered.

Colonel Sarah Turner's face appeared on the screen.

"I'd thought I'd bring some help, General," she said.

"It's greatly appreciated, Colonel," Hammond said.

"Now let's show Anubis how primitive we can be," Sarah grinned.

"Gladly," The screen went cleared. He turned to Kirkland, "Let's kick some Goa'uld ass."

"Shields are failing," Kirkland announced.

"Scout ship has cleared the hold," The female officer said.

"Set course for Anubis' Mothership. Move us out of here," Hammond ordered.

"Bring main engines online," Kirkland ordered the female officer. "Emergancy thrust."

****

(2004, Enterprise, Bridge)

Sarah turns away from the screen. The screen now show the Prometheus heading straight for the Mothership. She looks over at Archer.

"The Prometheus is going for Anubis' ship," she told them.

At that moment Enterprise got bombarded with weapons fire. Everyone jerked around.

"Well, it looks like Anubis' shock wore off," Sarah commented as they took another hit. She then said to Archer, "Time to go home, Captain."

He nodded and ordered, "T'Pol take hr to the Transporter."

The two women left the bridge as Enterprise took more hits. Sarah stepped on the Transporter base and nodded to T'Pol to let her know that she was ready. T'Pol energized the device. With in seconds Sarah vanished.

****

(Prometheus, Bridge)

Sarah appeared on the bridge of the Prometheus. She saw Enterprise take a few hits. The bridge crew looks at her, surprised. Suddenly Archer's face appeared on the screen.

"Ready when you are, Colonel. We're getting are butts kicked." he told her.

She nodded. Sarah clasped her hands together, then opened them up, producing the blue mist. She let it go and directed it out of the ship and appeared before Enterprise.

"Good luck," she said.

Enterprise quickly goes through the blue portal and it closes quickly before Anubis sees them leave. The screen turned back to show Anubis' ship, which was coming closer and closer. Sarah then collapsed.

"Medical team to the bridge," Hammond ordered.

"Shields are down. Weapons are expended," the female officer announced.

"The ships gonna take us out," Kirkland said.

"Hold your course," Hammond told them. "Brace for collision. If we go, they go."

Yellow energy flies up out of the ice and towards space.

"Weapons fire coming from the surface, sir," the female said.

"Break off course," Hammond ordered urgently. "Get us clear!"

The Medical team comes an takes Sarah to the Infirmary on the ship. As they do so, everyone watches the screen as the Mothership is destroyed.

"What the hell was that?" Kirkland asked.

"That was SG-1," Hammond responded calmly.

"Sir, I have the President for you," Kirkland said.

"patch him through," Heyes appears on the screen. "Mr. President. I am confirming that the enemy has been defeated. The threat in eliminated."

"Congratulations, George. I don't know how we're ever going to be able to thank you," Heyes said.

****

(2004, SGC, Infirmary)

Colonel Turner lay in the Infirmary bed, resting. Taking Enterprise back and erasing it's arrival from the crew and the SGC Personnel, then making up fake memories to replace the real ones was exhausting work. She remembered collapsing on the Prometheus bridge and seeing Anubis' Mother ship being destroyed by some yellow lights.

She had just woke up when Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond, all in civilian clothes, came by to visit. Daniel held a bouquet of yellow roses, white carnations, daisy's and a huge sunflower in the middle.

"Well, it's about time," Sam commented. "You've been unconscious for two days. We we're starting to worry."

"Nice to see you too," Sarah retorted.

Daniel set the bouquet on the table beside the bed. Sarah smelled them. The four flowers were her favorite flowers.

Sarah glanced around at the group. "Where's Colonel O' Neill?"

"He's in stasis until we can figure out how to download the library," Hammond said.

"Well, who's going to command SG-1 until then?" she asked.

"As of tomorrow: you," Daniel said.

"What? What abut SG-7? Who's going to command my team?" Sarah asked.

"Colonel Simon Hanson will command your team temporarily," Sam said.

Sarah nodded.

"I'd like to know what happened with your special mission Dr. Weir sent you on. By the looks of things you succeeded," Daniel said, changing the subject. "To bad we can't remember an of it."

"Sorry, but I couldn't risk anybody knowing what earth's future held in store," Sarah said.

"It's for you to know and us to find out, right?" Hammond said, grinning.

"At least give us a hint," Sam beg.

"Yeah, come on. Just a little clue," Daniel urged.

"Sorry, I can't," Sarah said. "It's for me to know . . ."

" . . . and us to find out," San, Daniel, and Hammond said in unison.

They grinned.

"By the way there's a party tonight in the 'Gate Room," Daniel said.

"Daniel Jackson and I have made a cake for the occasion," Teal'c spoke up.

"What about Jack?" Sarah asked.

"He's still being thawed and the Asgard still haven't responded," Hammond told her.

"There is nothing else we can do but wait," Teal'c said.

"Okay, I shall be at that party and looking forward to cake," Sarah said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed. Hospital clothes are so not in this summer."

"Right," Sam said.

"We'll give you some privacy, then," Hammond said getting up.

They all shuffled out of the infirmary. Sarah got up, closed the privacy curtain, snatched the BDU's that were in the bed next to her and started getting dressed.

****

(SGC, Sarah's Office)

Sarah swiveled in her chair as she turned on her computer. She swiftly dialed a number on her conference caller.

"Sarah!" Xavier said. 'Well, I must say congratulations on saving the world. I'm assuming that you did because we are all still in one piece."

"Thank you uncle," she said. "I just wanted to see how things were doing at the Manor."

"Oh, things are fine here. The students are all doing wonderful academically. They get into a lot of trouble though." he sighed.

Sarah laughed.

"Hey, Sarah, come on. The party has already started." Daniel said from the doorway.

Sarah turned around.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," she said.

"If your not in the 'Gate room, I'm sending Teal'c after you," he said, then left.

"Who was he?" Xavier asked.

"That was Dr. Daniel Jackson," she told her uncle. "He's been hanging around Colonel O Neill too much."

"He's quit handsome. Have you tried asking him out?" he said.

"Uncle!" she gasped. "No, I have not!"

"Are you at least attracted to him?"

"Yes," she said. "But, every girl he meets is attracted to him."

"Well, do what you want," he sighed. "Goodness knows you're too stubborn for your own good."

"You heard Daniel, Teal'c is gonna come after me. And that's not a good thing," she said. "Bye Uncle X!"

"Good bye, dear,"

With that she turned off her computer and headed for the 'Gate room.

****

The End!!

(A/N: Well, what do you think? Are you guys satisfied with the way it ended? If not let me know. Let your voice be heard!)


End file.
